Thunderwing
' ' 'Thunderwing '''is a giant creation of Unicron, one of Unicron's followers, and the main antagonist of Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime: The Movie, Thunderwing Returns, Thunderwing's Revenge, Transformers Prime: Attack of the Changelings and Thunderwing, Out of Twilight's Head, The Attack of Thunderwing, The Return of Thunderwing, The Revenge of Thunderwing, Twilight Sparkle vs. Thunderwing, My Little Pony: Rise of the Dark Sparkle, Ryan's Kingdom, Rise of the Dark Spark, My Little Pony: Rise of the Dark Spark, My Little Pony: The Revenge of Thunderwing, A Canterlot Wedding, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Twilight's Kingdom, The Cutie Map, The Cutie Re-Mark, My Little Pony: Transformers Prime, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, and the tertiary antagonist of Adventures in Camp Everfree and To Cybertron and Back Again and the secondary antagonist of To Where and Back Again, My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Return of Harmony, and the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure series, with Unicron being the main antagonist and is the quaternary antagonist of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. He is Unicron's most loyal and powerful follower. Goal To destroy the Matrix of Leadership To destroy the Matrix of Leadership and the Element of Magic (TAoTP: TM) To resurrect himself with Dark Energon by controlling Twilight's mind (TR), (OoTH), (TCM) (succeeded) To steal all Unicorn, Pegasus, Earth Pony, and Alicorn magic (TR) To destroy the Elements of Harmony (TP: AotCaT) To destroy the Element of Magic (TAoT) To render the Elements of Harmony forever useless by turning Twilight against her friends (TRoT) (halfway succeeded) To use the Dark Spark to corrupt Twilight (TRoT) (succeeded) To use the Dark Spark to go back in time and retrieve the Decepticons and bring the war to the present so it can continue endlessly again (MLP: RotDS), (RotDS) To use the Dark Sparkle to get Twilight on his side and go back in time and bring Primus and Unicron's war to the present so it can continue endlessly again in Equestria (MLP: RotDS) To steal all Unicorn, Pegasus, Earth Pony, and Alicorn magic for his master, Unicron (RK) To help Lord Vortech conquer all LEGO Dimensions (CTaRAoLD) To get Twilight to join him (BBF), (TSvT) To get Twilight to become his apprentice (MLP: TRoT) (succeeded) To help his master get the Dark Energon magic (AiCE) To defeat Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord (TCaBA) To make everyone in Pac-Man's world adore him and the Powerpunk Girls (RaTBotB) (almost succeeded) To plunge Equestria in eternal chaos and destroy the Matrix of Leadership and the Elements of Harmony (MLPTP: TG) To steal Twilight's crown so he can use it to become more powerful (MLP: EG) To turn Sci-Twi into Midnight Sparkle so she can become his apprentice (MLP: EG: FG) To bring Midnight Sparkle back (MLP: EG: LOE) To disguise Midnight as Cadance so he can feed off Shining Armor's love and seize Canterlot for Unicron (ACW) To destroy Princess Twilight Sparkle (PTS) To go back in time and alter the past (TCR) To use the magic he has gathered to destroy Twilight (TK) To destroy Twilight and Optimus using Dark Energon (MLP: TP) To lie to Twilight about her friends to get her on his side (TR) To spread chaos in Equestria and corrupt Twilight Sparkle (MLPTP: TROH) (succeeded) To claim the Dark Spark for Unicron (MLPTP: WWC3) To have Twilight on his side by putting a Dark Energon gem on her horn (MLPTP: TM) To team up with Ryan and defeat Desghidorah (RoRIII) Allies *Unicron (master) *Rothbart *Ryvine Sparkle *Clavius *Desghidorah *Dr. Neo Cortex *Twilight Sparkle (TRoT), (MLP: TRoT) *Queen Chrysalis *Ryan F-Freeman (RoRIII) * * * * * * * * * * * * * Enemies *Ryan F-Freeman *Optimus Prime *Twilight Sparkle *Sharko *Codylight Sparkle *Tirek *Crash Bandicoot *Ryan F-Freeman (Opposite) *Ryan F-Freeman (EG) *Zig (Zig and Sharko) *AU Thunderwing *AU Ryan F-Freeman *Twilight Sparkle *Ryan Tokisaki * * * * * * * Bio This follower of Unicron named Thunderwing History Thunderwing was created by his master, Unicron, to destroy the Matrix of Leadership Trivia *It was revealed that in Transformers Prime: Attack of the Changelings and Thunderwing, the Elements of Harmony did not kill Thunderwing. Instead they put him into stasis. *Thunderwing is rivals with Rianna F-Fiona. *Thunderwing is friends with Ryvine Sparkle. *Twilight Sparkle is his main target. *Like Evil Ryan, Primus and Unicron, Thunderwing is an immortal Cybertronian, meaning he cannot die and will only be put in stasis. *Like Zig (Zig and Sharko), Thunderwing is stopped by Ryan F-Freeman to protect Twilight. *Thunderwing will do whatever it takes to get Twilight on his side. *Thunderwing along with Ryvine, Rothbart, Megatronus Prime, and some villains will appear in the Grim Grinning Ghosts segment in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Disneyland Fun. *He represents all six elements that are the complete oppsite of your elements, the Elements of Unicron: Disloyalty, Anger, Greed, Dishonesty, Cruelity, and Dark Magic, but most of all, he represents the Element of Unicron's chaos. Category:Transformers Category:Transformers Characters Category:Transformers Prime Characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Decepticons Category:Videogame Characters Category:Giants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:VILLAINS Category:Villains who are defeated without death